Changing Seasons
by Terra ForceXIII
Summary: AU. Two years have passed since he first proposed to the love of his life, and now Terra is put into another difficult situation during the same time of the year. Aqua has been interested in kids, and Terra will have to make another decision by Christmas. Three-shot Terqua


_A/N: Well I tried writing this sequel last year but I was too caught up in my personal life. To be honest, these last three months is my favorite time of the year, and I like to commemorate the occasion with these particular three-shot stories. Hope you enjoy, this is a sequel to my 2011 three-shot of the same concept, 'Seasons Change'. _

_To sum the last story up, Terra and Aqua had some difficulties with their relationship and it ended with Terra proposing, and Aqua said yes. This is tow years later and someone wants to extend their relationship further. :)_

* * *

**_Writer: Terra ForceXIII_**

_~*~ _**C**_h_a_**n**gi**n**_g S**e**_a_**s**_o_n_s ~*~_

_Chapter one: October, a time for recognition_

* * *

_What am I going to do?_

This mood felt familiar and relaxing, like he was repeating the same cycle years ago. He was sitting comfortably in a café while he waited for his wife, Aqua, to return from her secret shopping, being in a small establishment inside a mall. She wanted to buy one of Terra's Christmas gifts early so she asked him to stay, which didn't bother the adult brunette while he enjoyed his coffee.

He was sitting near a window so he could idly watch the people walk around the mall, drinking his coffee on occasion, and inhaling the sweet aroma of the fragrances in the café. The season was changing again, the sky was ready to receive a cloudy coat that'll cover it for months, and the air was getting colder as autumn arrived. He couldn't help but feel sentimental during these last few months of the year, everything seemed more lively and full of energy.

_My favorite time of the year..._

Terra was happily married to his blue haired beloved, almost reaching their first year anniversary in December, and this year they won't have to worry about hosting the upcoming holidays for their friends. He moved up in his career and has been going through the motions fine, but apparently someone wants to further their responsibilities even more.

But he was so caught up in his thoughts that he forgot about the text he received a minute ago, reaching into his pocket and checking his phone to see that his wife sent him a quick message that she was done. After taking another sip of his coffee, Terra placed a tip underneath the cup and walked out of the café into the main walkway of the mall.

Terra looked around and immediately recognized the blue hair of his wife standing by the store next to the café, looking rather preoccupied with what was advertised behind the glass windows.

"You ready, Aqua?" he called, getting her attention.

Aqua displayed her usual happy expression and walked over, making sure to keep her bag closed so he couldn't see his Christmas gift. "Yeah, let's go home so I can get a head start on dinner," she said cheerfully.

But before Terra turned to follow his wife, he finally noticed the store that she was looking at before. He recognized the toddler clothes on the small mannequins, the half off sale on all baby diapers sign, and the rest of the infant directed products in the store.

_How long was she looking at this stuff?_

* * *

Aqua was busy making dinner while Terra relaxed on the couch, staring blankly at the ceiling while he smelled the aroma of the delicious food in the kitchen. But his thoughts were occupied with what he realized at the mall today, debating whether or not to bring it up during dinner.

His eyes glanced at the new group photo of him and his closest family, with him and Aqua in the middle surrounded by their high school friends. Zack and Aerith Fair stood on Terra's side, with their twin sons standing by their feed. Cloud and Tifa Strife were on Aqua's side, with their blonde sons by their father's side while their newest baby, Xion, was in her mother's arms. Claire Raines was there as well, still keeping her usual professional tone with her arms crossed over her chest. But Noctis and Stella Caelum were the newest addition to their group, with their shy daughter barely looking at the camera while she grasped at her mother's dress.

It didn't take him long enough to notice that everyone but him and Aqua had children, which made raise a questionable eyebrow as he thought about the baby store his wife was interested in. The Strife family just had their third child, which made Tifa quite happy that she finally had a baby girl among all the boys in the house.

Zack and Aerith seemed to be doing fine with their own twin sons, who were complete polar opposites by Terra's opinion. The brown haired twin, Sora, was as happy and cheerful as his parents and was always polite, while their raven haired twin, Vanitas, was everyone but joyful and respectful. Terra listened to Aerith's worries whenever he visited her café, describing the difficulties he had in school.

The noble Caelum couple came to last year's Thanksgiving and brought their only child, Naminé. The little girl looked exactly like her mother, with long blonde hair and blue eyes, and specifically wore white attire. She was cute but suffered from extreme shyness, unable to speak and fully enjoy the party as she stayed by her mother's side.

But then Terra forgot about Claire Raines, the uptight and professional female soldier who got married to her superior officer. He joked that it was quite fitting for her, but kept silent whenever she was around. He hasn't personally been updated on her current life and wondered if she decided to have kids as well, and prayed for the poor souls who would have _her _as their mother. But Terra was only half joking, he cared for the pink haired soldier as a friend and wished for her the best.

_Glad to know we're all still together…_

The ringing of his cell phone broke him out of memory lane and he reached into his pocket, shifting his expression into surprise as he recognized the old caller ID of someone he hasn't talked to in nearly a year.

Meanwhile, Aqua finished mixing the remains of her baked potatoes and adding them to the chopped steaks, nearly finishing the dinner while she waited for the corn to finish in the oven. She heard her husband's phone ring and wondered who was calling, half listening to what he was talking about before returning to her preparations.

It's been almost a year since they got married on the 21st of December, and she pondered on what to do for them to celebrate. Aqua herself didn't have the money or the time to go to some place extravagant, and she didn't know the status of her husband's savings as well.

The oven gave a single ding and she snapped out of her thoughts, finishing their baked potato and steak dinner with steamed corn. She glanced over her shoulder to see her husband entering the kitchen with a puzzling expression on his face, putting the phone back in his pocket as he finished his sudden call.

"Who was that, sweetie?" Aqua asked.

Terra had to reconcile with his mind before he answered in a confused tone. "Fang is visiting for the next two months."

Even his blue haired wife couldn't hide the surprised look on her face, responding only by raising a curious eyebrow while she carried their plates to the table. But after they both sat down and began eating, did she decide to ask questions.

"Will she be attending Thanksgiving and Christmas with us too?" She asked.

Terra finished chewing his first bite and gulped, drifting his eyes away from his wife as he carefully planned out his words. "Yeah, but she'll be staying at a hotel in the city."

"For two months?" his wife continued to question sternly.

"Yep," Terra sighed.

This was all he needed during these last few months of the year, not only is his wife pursuing them to the responsibility of children, but he also will be entertaining his older sister too.

* * *

_Well there you go, the first of three. :P_

_The next chapter will be in November, during the group's Thanksgiving party! R & R please! XD_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, original story and characters belong to their original owners..._**


End file.
